Mi hermano es mi novio
by Platinum-knigh-moe
Summary: este el el primer fic que escribo en meses, lo escribiré desde el punto de vista de kaoru (el uke de los gemelos . . . si, para mi el es el uke), espero les guste, ya me falta practica en escribir. Básicamente hablara de su relación secreta y todos los momentos que se ven actuando ante los demas


**Aviso: Los FanFics y Oneshots que he escrito no me pertenece ni el autor, ni los personajes, ni el manga, anime, novela o pelicula**

**Hola, este fic básicamente trata sobre los gemelos Hitachiin del anime-manga ¨Ouran Higtschool Host Club¨, disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

Mi hermano es mi novio . . . si, asi es, justo como lo oye, esa es la pura verdad, yo tengo una relación secreta con mi hermano, mi gemelo, Hikaru. Se que quizá juzguen, piensen que no es correcto porque somos familia, pero ¿que importa?, nos amamos mutuamente, hemos estado toda la vida juntos - incluso desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestra madre - nos conocemos completamente.

Pero aunque siempre e escuchado decir que ¨el amor es todo lo que necesitas¨ realmente no creo que sea verdad, porque si fuera así, mi hermano y yo podríamos estar juntos, realmente juntos, poder darnos muestras de afecto en publico . . . no solamente los momentos que estamos en el Host Club (que por cierto todos los momentos en los que narramos historias nuestras, son reales), sino también besarnos en publico, no solamente en la oscuridad y la soledad de nuestra habitación en nuestra casa.

Me gusta pasar momentos en el club, con el baka de Tamaki, el pequeño honey-kun, mori-san, y los demás. Pero todos ellos creen que solo actuamos para divertirnos - en parte es cierto - , para atraer clientes al club, pero no solo es eso, me gustaría contarles toda la verdad, pero Hikaru me dice que si lo hiciera, podrían dejarnos de lado, podrían delatarnos con nuestros padres, y ellos podrían separarnos . . . no . . . no soporto ni siquiera la idea de alejarme de Hikaru, nunca, antes prefiero morirme a alejarme de el . . .

Entonces debo disfrutar los momentos que paso con el en el club, porque podemos decirnos palabras dulces, sin que nadie sospeche de lo nuestro, podemos enviarnos mensajes y hablarnos por los ojos, como solo pocas personas saben hacer. Adoramos esos breves segundos en los que nos decimos todo sin decir nada.

Recuerdo una vez, que el presidente pensó en hacer un picnic en el jardín y que los miembros del club nos vistiésemos como mayordomos, por un descuido mio, me callo te hirviendo en mi dedo, me dolió mucho y solté la tasa, pero Hikaru lo noto al instante, tomo mi mano y lamió mi dedo, para apaciguar el dolor; aprovechamos ese accidente para hacer otra ¨escena¨ donde mi hermano me regañara por ser descuidado - aunque por dentro mi corazón latía aceleradamente por el gesto que hizo - , esa misma noche, cuando estábamos en nuestra casa, Hikaru me pregunto como estaba, le dije que bien - aunque aun me dolía un poco, ademas que había quedado una pequeña marca - el trato de hacer que olvidara el dolor, y me beso dulcemente, el beso se volvió mas intenso hasta que terminamos haciendo el amor, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Recuerdo otra vez, cuando fue el día de revicion medica en la escuela, nos dijeron que nos desvistiéramos para el chequeo, ambos nos quitamos las camisas sin una cortina, dejamos que las chicas gritaran y se emocionaran, pero después Hikaru comenzó otra ¨escena¨, me acaricio el rostro y parte del pecho y dijo ¨es intolerable que otros toquen tu cuerpo solo porque son doctores¨, yo seguí su juego, diciendo ¨pero que dices . . . si en casa siempre jugamos al doctor¨. La escena termino con las chicas gritando y pidiendo mas.

Cada momento que paso con mi hermano es hermoso y especial, no los cambiaría por anda en el mundo. No me importa que todos los demás piensen que solo somos hermanos gemelos que siempre estamos juntos. Yo y mi hermano sabemos la verdad, esperamos que llegue un día o al menos que encontremos un lgar donde podamos ser novios . . . y hermanos . . .

* * *

_**Bien, disculpen mi tardanza en escribir fics o continuar los que tengo, e distraje con la escuela, leer, etc, etc, etc. Prometo que cada semana publicare un capitulo nuevo de los fics y un nuevo one-shot :)**_

_**Y pues bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, hasta luego :3**_


End file.
